The present invention relates to a connector, and a header and a socket which are included in the connector.
As shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-019144 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1), a conventionally-known connector includes: a socket having plural socket terminals on a socket body; and a header including plural header terminals on a header body.
In Patent Literature 1, the socket and header are fitted to each other to bring the socket terminals and header terminals into contact and conduction, thus electrically connecting conductor patterns of the circuit boards connected to the terminals.